Ghudea
Ghudea, often referred to as The Absolver, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. She represents a sense of good in the world that many only hope to accomplish, forgiving anyone who has shown that they are truly sorry for their wrongdoings. It is worth noting that this is extremely different from Cuxton's teachings. While they teach mercy and kindness to everyone who needs it, she teaches that forgiveness can only be granted to those who deserve it. Where Cuxton preaches love, Ghudea believes it takes a truly penitent spirit to be forgiven. Worshipers The people who worship Ghudea may come off as extremely cold, this is mostly as a result of their unwillingness to forgive people without reason. Those who don't fully understand Ghudea's teachings may accuse these people of being false followers, only following her to look good without having any desire to forgive, but those who follow her or know her teachings appreciate that forgiveness cannot merely be given. Instead, it must be earned by a true desire to be better. Clerics Ghudea's clerics tend to be extremely strict on those who show no remorse, punishing them without a moment's notice if they show themselves to be beyond forgiveness. This harshness would give these clerics a reputation as being worse than criminals, if it weren't tempered by the fact that they have proven themselves to be as kind as they are harsh. Instead, people find themselves being extremely cautious around these clerics, not wanting to find themselves on the wrong side of a mace. Orders ; The Apologists : Some of Ghudea's followers tend to have a bigger heart than others, yearning for the best for everyone - alive and dead. As such, they tend to beg for forgiveness for the dead wherever they go. Though many, even other followers of Ghudea, tend to believe this to be utterly useless on the basis that Ghudea would already know if they were truly remorseful for their behaviours in life, The Apologists carry on anyway, hoping that at the very least, they can encourage others to be remorseful in life. ; Flagellants : Some of Ghudea's followers tend to be more harsh than others, going so far as to punish themselves for their sins. These extremists are often looked upon with fear and disgust, with people wanting nothing to do with them. Of course, regardless of how harsh these people may be on themselves, they are even more harsh on those who do wrong without any sign of remorse. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Ghudea involves many rituals and rites. Most of these are focused on forgiving others, but some are for wisdom to tell the difference between right and wrong. Below is an example of a prayer to Ghudea: "O Ghudea, the house of my soul is narrow; enlarge it that you may enter in. It is ruinous, O repair it! It displeases your sight. I confess it, I know. But who shall cleanse it, to whom shall I cry but to you? Cleanse me from my secret faults, O Lord, and spare Your servant from strange sins."